


But What Are Dreams?

by mothmeal



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Action Dueling, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Piano, Revenge, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: One night, Elias went to sleep, and every day after he ends up dead, travelling onto a new iteration of a gruesome death._________Warnings: violence, open hatred of Elias_________There will be 2 vibes for chapters, either a crack, fun kind of feel, or a slightly more terrifying and dark vibe. They will be mentioned st the beginning of each chapter._________For non Canon compliance: obviously character are more violent, they're murdering Elias. But assume that everyone is season 4 canon, except for the fact that I brought back season 1 Tim and Sasha
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	But What Are Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brutal pipe murder. This is a serious chapter, actually after writing this I think I need a doughnut. I hope that I wrote this decent well, I've never been good at writing sadistic stuff. Hey, drop a comment, they mean the world to me as a writer. If you have ideas or suggestions for the murder of Elias, comment them or find me at my tumblr, @statement-of-your-mom. Hope you enjoy!

Elias' eyes snapped open as he woke, the cool stone of the floor startling him. He definitely didn't sleep in his basement, so why was he here. As he came to his senses, he realized that he had been bound and gagged and struggled to sit up. He Knew that he was nowhere near civilization, or at least nowhere that felt like it. Judging from what he knew, no one around d here would care about kidnapping or anything of the sort.

After about 5 minutes, he gave up, laying in something resembling the fetal position as a chill slowly spread through his body. As he looked around his temporary prison, he took stock of his surrounding. Deep freeze that he didn't wish to Know the contents of, wooden stairs with hastily laid carpet on each salt, grimy floor that didn't get better the more he looked.

His nose wrinkled at the smell of cat poss and litter permeating the air, then started when the door at the top of the stairs opened. He didn't know what he expected, perhaps Peter, back for yet another divorce? This certainly wouldn't be his most elaborate plan, but kidnapping was so crude. He wished he didn't appear so rumpled, but whatever happened, happened he supposed. It would serve Peter right, kidnapping Elias while he slept. He was fully prepared to give the lonely avatar a good talking to, but stopped as not one, not two but 4 pairs of footsteps descended.

His breath caught, he recognized those shoes all too well. Trainers, docs, well-worn converse and he couldn't even put a name to the shoes Jon wore. Gross? Perhaps.

What mattered most was what they wanted from him. He reached out and felt a wall of malice, but remained calm. He could probably talk them out of it, as long as he could actually, yknow, get rid of the gag. 

Bit they paid no attention to him, instead pulling out some bright red rope (Elias would have called it kinky in any other circumstance) and muttering among themselves. As he looked at the others more, he noticed that they were all holding party supplies, Tim had a hat and had managed to get one onto Jon's head (his hair was looking slightly rumpled). All dark clothing though. Interesting.

Elias discovered that by moving his mouth a little bit, he could maneuver it out of the say. Whoever had gagged him had done a shit job, though it could have been any one of them. 

"Wow guys, I'm sure there are easier ways to throw me a surprise party."

"Shut up." It was in unison, scary.

But then he started to read the room more, and a small, baffling dear popped up in the back of his head. He scanned the room again. There was a small drain in the corner, a tarp, and...a stack of lead pipes. He was more than nervous now, and figured out that whoever had bound him had done a shit job too, so he freed his legs and attempted to stand up again, remaining falsely jovial.

"Well, this is fun and all, but scheming has no appeal when you're no in on it. I think that I'll just be going now..?"

" **Stay where you are** "

Elias paled, and stopped activity trying to wriggle toward the stairs. He couldn't keep moving, not in the face of compulsion, but continued to think, his brain Ravi f a mile a minute as the others apparently came to a consensus and approached him, beginning to truss him up with a variety of complex knots.

"Been working hard at boy scouts, Martin?"

The archivist looked pained and Tim actually growled.

"Shut up."

"Very well then, just duly noting. Was it accidental that you let me slip the gag?"

"No, we wanted more opportunities for you to poss us odd. Sealing your date and the like." Sasha fairly waves a hand but the dots connected in Elias'.

"You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't believe how many people are kidnapped a year. You're nothing but a statistic now you bastard, so shut up and stop moving." 

After all the knots were tied, they stepped back to admire their handiwork, and then got the they messy business of suspending a human from a beam. After a considerable time had passed, they managed it, and Elias slowly rotated from the beam, as helpless as a rotisserie chicken, date already decided. He struggled and strained bit nothing would help, and could only watch in fear as the archivist headed for the corner only to return with a baseball bat that had apparently been hidden among the pipes. His heart dropped in relief. Thank the dread powers, for a second there he had thought he was going to be killed. They reattached his gag, much tighter this time, and Sasha stepped forward

He nervously chuckled to did some of the tension, and as he did so, she swung for his ribs. The contact reverberated through her arms and he almost chided her for not holding the bat properly.

_You have to hold it tightly, so it doesn't hurt your hands._

She grimaced, and swing again , connecting to his ribcage with a crack that sent lightning hot pain flooding through his chest. Tears filled his eyes and she smiled and handed the bat odd. Tim was up next, and his eyes filled with sadistic glee.

"Remember, not the head. He needs to be conscious." Jon reminded from the corner.

Tim had decided to go for a downward slash, and the aching pain in his thigh coupled nicely with the fire in his sternum as Tim handed the bat odd. When Martin hit his stomach, he retched, almost unable to stop the bile rising in his stomach and he breathed heavily through his nose. Jon went for the shoulder, and although it hadn't hurt as much, he still grimaced at the ominous pop. Breathing heavily, Jon dropped the bat, and walked over to the corner, hefting a pipe and handing it to Martin.

"Would you care to do the honors?"

Martin nodded, and raised the pipe. 

"This is for all the shot you've ever said to me, you stupid high and mighty fuck."

When the pipe connected with his skill he barely had enough time to hear the crunch before all went dark

Blood dripped on the floor, and after they sloshed buckets of water onto the floor, they started packing up. No use staying here any longer, they'd already said their goodbyes. Tim flipped off the corpse as he left, but no one ever really spoke of their little piñata party ever again, and the investigations all lead nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> QOTD: What kind of shoes does Jon wear?


End file.
